


The Big C

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Perrentes - Freeform, Sick Fic, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has Cancer but won't tell anyone. Mike finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big C

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, it's not sad.

Tony rummaged in his bag for the little white pill bottle he desperately needed. Throwing clothes and shoes all over the floor, he finally found the little bottle, tucked in the corner of the bag.Downing a few of the pink pills with a gulp of water, he placed the lid back on and shoved it into his bag, heading out of the room, passing his boyfriend on the way out.  
'You coming to soundcheck?' he asked. 'Yeah, be there in two minutes' Mike replied, 'Just want to change my t-shirt.'  
'You want me to wait, or?' Tony asked. 'Nah, it's grand babe, see you in a few' Mike said, slowly closing the door, turning around to find the room covered in Tony's clothes. Chuckling to himself he started to put the clothes back into Tony's bag, keeping a clean one out and pulling it over his head.

While tucking the clothes away, Mike noticed a small white bottle in the corner of the bag. Curiosity getting the better of him, he pulled the little bottle out of its snug corner. After reading the label, the bottle slipped from his fingers and Mike backed up against the door, sliding down once he reached it.

'This can't possibly be Tony's' Mike murmured to himself, 'He'd tell me, wouldn't he?' Not knowing what to do, Mike placed the bottle back where he had found it and decided to go look for Tony, remembering something about sound check.

Whoever owned the bottle, Mike hoped it wasn’t Tony’s but his chances were looking slim, Mike had to talk to his boyfriend. His fucking boyfriend could be dying and he mightn’t know about it. Even thinking like this made Mike pissed.

Running down the corridor and towards the stage, Mike called out for Tony, pain evident in his voice. Finally finding the man, he pulled him to the side and told him they needed to talk. Tony started to panic, he knew Mike had found the bottle. He should have been more careful.

Mike dragged Tony into a random cloakroom and demanded and explanation. ‘Tony, what were those pills for?’ Mike asked sternly, ‘and no excuses.’

Tony sighed, figuring he may as well just tell him the truth at this stage. ‘Mike, I’ve got the big C’. Mike’s jaw dropped. He stood, stuck on the spot, absolutely speechless. This couldn’t be happening. Not to Tony, he didn’t deserve this. ‘But it’s under control, the doctors said I would be completely clear by this time next month.’

Now knowing that his boyfriend was safe, Mike began to feel anger bubbling up inside of him. Tony didn’t tell him, which obviously meant he couldn’t trust him. Every good relationship has to has good trust, or else it isn’t a very good relationship after all.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Mike asked, sounding angrier then he meant to. He could see Tony physically flinch from his words. 'I didn't want to get you worried.' he whispered, lowering his head. 'You didn't want to get me worried? Well I'm fucking worried, so great job!' Mike said, exiting the room and slamming the door shut, immediately regretting what he just did, but also feeling to hard headed to go back inside. He just needed to cool off, then he'd go apologize to the man.

But even after ten minutes, the guilt was already eating Mike alive. His boyfriend was going through so much at the moment, he really didn’t need to be dealing with Mike’s shit. Giving in, in such a short space of time would usually make Mike feel weak, but right now he didn’t care, Tony needed him and he needed Tony.

Having completely forgotten about soundcheck, Mike slowly opened the door he knew Tony was behind. Tony was sitting in the corner of the room with his head in his hands and violent sobs racking his small body. Mike slowly walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him, gently pulling him onto his lap. Tony curled around him instantly and snuggled into his chest, letting a new set of tears flow from his eyes.

'I am so sorry, baby. I didn't mean what i said. I love you so much and I swear to God I'm going to be here for you, every single step of the way.'

Tony’s tears slowly stopped and were replaced by soft snores. Mike had no idea what the future held for him, but he was damn sure it included Tony.

~


End file.
